Still Breathing
by xBornxOfxFlamesx
Summary: Duo sees Death, and falls head over heels for him. But what lengths will he go to just to give the other company?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A/C, or the song "Still Breathing" by Katy Perry.

Pairing: Heero/Duo

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: To understand this, you need to know that it's Alternate Universe, and Duo is a normal teenage boy who can see "death". Heero's basically the grim reaper.

**No Cure**

Duo saw Death. Not the typical "oh I almost got hit by a car and saw my life flash before my eyes" or "wow I was so sick I thought I saw death". Nope, Duo actually saw Death.

He thought it odd. Some kid walking around in the middle of a blazing hot summer in a full black robe with a skeleton mask. He knew it was a mask because he'd seen the kid holding it, but never caught a glimpse of his face. Originally he thought that it was just some prankster. Occasionally he followed the person when they went to other's homes. The robed figure would ring the bell, and the person would answer. They looked confused, like they couldn't see him, which Duo thought was strange. They'd shut the door in the person's face and that would be that.

Then Duo noticed that those same people were showing up in the newspaper- because they died. That's when Duo followed the person more closely, and realized maybe, just maybe, he was following Death.

On one particularly hot day, Duo ducked around people and bobbed and weaved through allies only to see the phantom stop right by a small fountain in a town square like area of the city. Mesmerized, Duo watched as a tan hand came from beneath the black robe and rose to remove the mask. Shocking cobalt eyes met Duo's stunned purple as Duo observed that the boy (yes, definitely a boy) in the robe looked no older than he himself.

For an unnerving second the boy met his gaze head on, almost as if Duo didn't exist. When that second passed, the boy looked just as shocked and alarmed as Duo by the fact that the other was watching ihim/i. He turned and fled immediately, but not before Duo's heart stopped and started again. With a jolt he realized he was falling in love with the tragically handsome boy.

_I leave the gas on  
Walk the allies in the dark  
Sleep with candles burning  
I leave the door unlocked  
I'm weaving a rope and  
Running all the red lights  
Did I get your attention  
Cuz I'm sending all the signs_

For weeks Duo did what he could to see the boy again, even if he met his own demise. His heart was set on being with the blue eyed boy. Just when he was coming to the sad realization that perhaps he'd never get to even lay eyes upon the boy that stole his heart, a silent wish came true.

"What are you trying to prove?"

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin as he was suddenly no longer the only one on the rooftop of his apartment building. He turned from the ledge he was sitting on to lock eyes with the boy he'd dreamt of.

"Well?" he prompted.

Duo looked confusedly at him. "What'd you mean 'what are you trying to prove'?"

The other boy sighed. He looked far too tired for someone who presumably was only nineteen years old. "You're testing my nerves. Trying to kill yourself. I've ignored your poor attempts so far, but soon I may not be able to. "

Violet eyes brightened. "You noticed?" He could barely hide the excitement in his voice.

Now it was the other boy's turn to look confused. "Yes, I noticed. You have no previous record of suicide attempts. Why are you trying now?"

Languidly sliding off the ledge, Duo strolled up to the robed boy and stopped a mere six inches away. "To get your attention," he breathed. The other visibly stiffened, but he continued on. "Ever since I first saw you, I could barely believe it. You're like…a being I could have only dreamed of. So handsome… And I've watched you when you're not doing your 'duty'. You like all kinds of art, and similar music to my taste! You're perfect."

Flustered, the other boy looked away from the violet jewels before him. "I'm Death," he said solidly.

Pale hands reached out and each grabbed a clothed arm. "Perfect," Duo breathed again. Slowly he leaned in towards the other, and when the boy didn't pull away in disgust he closed the distance and gently pressed his lips to the others.

Death could barely believe this was happening. Since the day he realized this boy could see him, he did his best to shake off and avoid him. So simply he drifted through his defenses, and now here he stood, kissing the other.

Snapping back into the moment, Death raised his calloused hands to push the other away, only to pull the lithe form tight to his and kiss hard enough to bruise, before giving a light shove.

Duo staggered back a few steps. Panting, he touched his lips. "Please…"

Shaking his head, the other began to back away.

"Wait…" Duo fumbled.

"Heero," the boy supplied, before vanishing.

_That the clocking is ticking  
And I'll be giving my two weeks  
Pick your favorite shade of black  
You'd best prepare a speech  
Say something funny  
Say something sweet  
But don't say that you loved me_

A slim young spirit paced by his coffin.

Duo was quite proud of himself. It wasn't even his fault, really. He'd been brainstorming on how to get Heero to be his, and he wasn't paying attention. His feet dropped off the curb, people yelled at him to stop, and that was that. A blinding white light filled his vision as a wave of hot pain raced through his body.

"Hit by a car," Duo mused, watching his own prone form in the casket. Sorrow touched him for a moment as he watched his best friend Hilde weep among the people who came to his quite viewing. His guardian Howard was there as well, trying to comfort Hilde while also trying to hold his own composure. A frown creased Duo's mouth as he watched them. The longer he stared, the more his own eyes stung.

Shifting his gaze, Duo spotted Heero. The boy was standing beside the priest at the podium. When Duo shot him a cheeky grin, the other boy just glared at him. Something stung inside and a few stray tears slid down Duo's cheeks.

In a flash Heero was beside him. "Why are you crying now? Did you not realize you'd be leaving behind loved ones?" His tone was meant to be concerned, but it came out monotone.

Frail hands wiped at the salty drops rolling down his pale cheeks. "I knew I'd lose them. I also know that they can move on from it. Hilde's got her friends, and Howard has that other kid he adopted with me, Wufei. I was okay with losing them…I just thought I'd have you." The hot tears slid faster down his cheeks as the other boy glared at him.

"Well you got what you wanted, hmm?" the question was almost cruel. Heero turned and began to walk past the priest again. A white light formulate before him. He stepped into it.

"Not even close Heero," Duo choked, then followed the other as the service winded down.

_Maybe I was too pale  
Maybe I was too fat  
Maybe you had better  
Better luck in the sack  
No formal education  
I swore way too much  
But I swear you didn't care  
Cuz we were in love_

Duo cried softly as he wrote in a tattered journal. After his death, he had been crying more often. Remaining in the city, he watched others move on and live as he wandered about. Sometimes he'd visit the spot he was hit, other times his grave, but mostly he just wandered, writing. Tears were his only companion. After dying, Duo hadn't seen Heero again.

"He hates me," he said aloud, though no one could hear him on the busy sidewalk. "He expected more from me I bet. A talented boy that could provide him with more art work to look at, or a song or two to hear. But I was selfish, and wanted to be with him, so here I am…" More tears filled his violet eyes as he fiddled with the end of his braid. "Here I am alone."

_So as I write this letter  
And shed my last tear  
It's all for the better  
That we end this here  
Let's close this chapter_

_Say One Last prayer_

_But don't say that you loved me_

Looking out over the pond at a small park in the city, Duo sensed another presence. Turning, he audibly gasped. Heero looked neutrally upon him before stepping forward to stand beside him.

"It's lonely, isn't it?" Heero murmured, looking out at the water.

Duo eyed him for a moment and then heaved a sigh. "Yeah. I don't know how you do it."

"Just got used to it, I suppose," Heero confessed easily.

Inching a step closer, Duo took a chance. "No one should get used to being alone," he paused, unsure if he should continue. Like the day on the roof, Heero seemed receptive enough. "I guess that's something that really fuelled me to want to be with you. Not just because we had stupid stuff in common, or because you're extremely handsome- though those are nice bonuses," he chuckled nervously, "I just didn't want you to be alone anymore. Cuz even though I had Howard and Hilde, I still felt pretty alone. And it sucks."

Silence stretched out between them. Cautiously, a tanned hand reached out and gingerly took hold of a limp pale one. "Yeah, it does suck."

_Cuz I'm still breathing  
Though we've been dead for awhile  
This sickness has no cure  
We're going down for sure  
Already been diagnosed  
So let's give up the ghost_

Laughter filled the hotel room as Duo squirmed beneath Heero. "Are you sure no one can open the door?"

Heero rolled his eyes as he tugged off his shirt and tossed it to join Duo's somewhere on the floor behind them. "Hn, I told you. I can control variable in this world. Besides, they wouldn't be able to see us." Duo made a face. "But to make you feel more comfortable I'll flip the Do Not Disturb sign on the door."

While Heero was up, Duo made quick work of his pants and boxers and was trying to sidle under the sheets when Heero came back, striding proudly in nothing but his black boxers that did nothing to conceal his arousal.

"Oh no you don't," the tan boy growled. He stalked up to the bed and slid over to Duo, who was nearly purring with appreciation for the view.

"Gods Heero, for Death you look hot." Slim hands released their protective grip on the sheets to glide over silken skin and tight muscle.

Strong fingers nabbed the sheets and pulled them back, revealing the toned body and shy arousal beneath. "Mm Duo," Heero mumbled, leaning forward to capture the plump, tempting lips in a searing kiss.

"Heero," Duo gasped, "We can have some fun later, right now I want you, please." The earnestness in that sweet voice made Heero's stilled heart practically pound in his chest.

"Whatever you want love," he complied. Easily he shifted Duo so he his arousal was at the boy's quivering entrance.

"Heero!" the braided boy protested. "Don't you have to prep me or something? Isn't this going to hurt?" he squeaked.

A mirthful chuckle met his ears. "We're spirits Duo. Laws of the natural world no longer apply to us." With that said he thrust in to the hilt in one swift motion.

A pleasure filled scream echoed off the blank walls as Duo practically rose off the bed. His back arched and his toes curled. "Oh god Heero!" he sobbed out.

"Hmm, no, I don't think I'm God," Heero surmised as he slowly, tantalizingly pulled out. Duo's velvety walls tightly gripped his hot manhood. With a snap of his hips he was back in the tight hot body. Slim legs wrapped around his thin waist.

"Ah, faster Heero please!" Duo's voiced caused Heero's erection to pulse and he quickly did as he was told. Duo's hot cries for more, harder, faster, spurred Death on until soon they were reaching the limits of their pleasure.

Feeling between their sweat slicked bodies, Heero grabbed Duo's manhood. The other boy in turn gripped Heero's biceps and urged him on. "So close! Heero!"

Pumping in time with his rapid thrusts, Heero bent over and whispered in Duo's ear, "Come for me, my love." His tongue peaked out and traced the shell to the lobe, there he nibbled lightly.

Crying out loudly, Duo felt his whole body tighten as liquid pleasure poured through his veins. His hot passion was released pump after pump onto his stomach and Heero's fist as the other boy cried out at the tight heat surrounding him. "Oh Duo!" Burying himself deeply, Heero released his own passion inside the boy that secretly stole his heart.

Lying side by side, each tried to catch his breath. Idle soft hands rested against a sculpted chest while tan hands played softly with unbound chestnut hair.

"Do we still have to be alone Heero?" Duo wondered softly.

Emotion filled cobalt eyes met sated violet. "No Duo," Heero said quietly. "We have each other now. Forever."

"I love you…"

"Love you too."

_Cuz I'm still breathing  
Though we've been dead for awhile  
This sickness has no cure  
We're going down for sure  
Already lost a grip on this abandoned ship  
Oh.._

_Oh I'm still breathing I'm still breathing_

_Oh..._

Owari.

A/N: Sorry if the lemon wasn't very, uh, detailed. I just didn't want to taint my long, sweet story with anything to vulgar. Haha. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please R&R, I'm a little rusty. ;


End file.
